


Not Unpleasant

by Chocochunk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Stimulation, Blowjobs, Falling In Love, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Pet Names, Rivals, Smut, Swallowing, cursing, mwah... love u jesus, rival gangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocochunk/pseuds/Chocochunk
Summary: A tense meeting between two rival gang leaders turns into a heated makeout session, among other things.





	Not Unpleasant

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d work! I’m fucking Stupit when it comes to the English language, so I apologize for any errors!

The air was tense. Both rivals glared, each in the others personal space, sharing the same hot air between them. It took a few heartbeats for them to realize how close their lips were. Johnny, dipping his toe in the water, leaned in to press their lips together harshly, arms crushingly thrown around Henry’s shoulders. He felt Henry stumble back into his seat in shock, and brought his thighs together to straddle Henry’s lap. 

Henry’s stomach dropped, but there was no way in hell that he was going to pass this up. It almost feels like a trap; the way Johnny is taking his sweet time to suck on Henry’s bottom lip and trace over his teeth. Henry’s praying that Johnny just sits on his cock. Not that he would ever ask for it, though. He still has a shred of pride to hold onto.

He feels Johnny sink down, feeling him trace the tent in his pants. Johnny slowly undos the zipper and pulls him out, actually a bit impressed. He wraps his mouth around Henry’s head, and Henry surprises both of them with a particularly loud moan, one hand flying into Johnny’s curls. Johnny’s mouth is wet and hot and tight, Henry thinks, as he feels his cock twitch from the way Johnny’s stroking up and down his length. Each suck of Johnny around him is almost agonizing in pleasure. Henry loses it. His mind, his cool, his knowledge of whose currently sucking him into another word. 

“Honey,” Henry moans loudly, bucking his hips into Johnny’s hot, good-for-only-this mouth. “Fuck, baby. I’m so close, sweetheart...”

Johnny feels a surge of pride at knowing that he was blowing his greatest enemy’s mind, peering up at Henry through his eyelashes. He takes Henrys entire length down his throat with a sly grin. Henry only gets a chance to look at the younger man for half a second before he throws his head back, moaning loudly.

“J...Johnny.. fuck, I’m about to cum-”

Johnny’s fingers lower down to tease at his hole, and Henry swears that his vision knocked out. His whole body trembles as he spills into Johnny’s mouth, with a somewhat dramatic, drawn out moan escaping him. He feels Johnny swallow it, his mouth milking more from him. It takes a few moments before Henry releases his grip on Johnny’s hair, still feeling his heat around him.

“Holy shit,” He gasps, mind foggy in his blissful afterglow. This was... a lot more intense than he had thought. “Johnny, holy shit. What the fuck.”

Johnny pops off of him with the most predatory grin, lust still in his eyes. He has millions of things he wants to say right now; to tease him for being so loud, or so submissive, or for the pet names. His grin falters a little as he looks up to see Henry absolutely wrecked. Eyes closed and panting, face red, hair mattered and slicked to his forehead with sweat. His heart skips a beat, and then realization hits: he just sucked off the guy he hated for years... and wouldn’t mind doing it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love my gay sons


End file.
